


The Shift

by Isabelle_Masen



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle_Masen/pseuds/Isabelle_Masen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward has hated Bella for as long as she can remember, so she isn't too happy when she finds out the true nature of her weekend plans. Will one night locked in a hotel room with Edward Cullen change their relationship forever? All Human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. All of that belongs to S.M. I do however, own this story and this plot.

"Can somebody please tell me how the fuck I'm supposed to last three and a half days in a hotel room with Edward Cullen?" I exclaimed angrily, waiting for yet another reassuring response from my two 'best friends.'

Right. If they were my 'best friends' then they wouldn't have set me up like this. We were already halfway to the resort when they had decided to drop this major fucking bombshell on me.

They had deliberately lured me here under false pretenses and I was so far past pissed it was scary. I had decided to come only under the assumption that we three would be rooming together and Emmett, Jasper and Edward would be getting their own rooms as well.

Fucking traitors.

So now, here I was, with no way back to Forks, after just having learned that I would be sharing a hotel room with a guy who hated me. All while those two bitches were off getting fucked and having a high time with their boyfriends.

"Why the hell did you even bring me?" I asked, outraged.

"Because we love you and you need to have a good time. C'mon, this is our graduation present. Take advantage of it." Alice offered from the drivers seat.

I toyed with the idea of bashing her little pixie head into the steering wheel three or four times, but decided against it. A trip to the hospital meant more time grouped with them all.

"Don't give me that shit. Charlie already paid for the room and you know that's the only reason."

"That and we love you." Rosalie smiled from the front.

I gave up, seeing no way out of it and sulked for the rest of the ride and wondering why Edward hated me so much in the first place. It sure as hell wasn't because I hated him, so I was left clueless as to the reasons for his hostility.

For as long as I'd known him, which was pretty much my whole life, he had made it hell for me. Tripping me and calling me names was something I expected of him on a regular basis. And that was when he was being nice. Now I was up for three whole days of esteem shattering company.

It only made it worse that he was the only guy I had ever had a crush on. It was pathetic, sad, and twisted but I couldn't help it, and the feeling of utter worthlessness that came from that was just too much sometimes. He was perfect. Beautiful, talented, smart, kind hearted, but for some reason unbeknownst to me, I had never been on the receiving end of his generosity. In fact, the exact opposite seemed to hold true.

I spent more nights than I could count; awake, wondering what I did that was so bad. Was I really so much of a bother that, not only was I hyperaware of my state of inferiority, but I also had to be reminded of it every single day? By the epitome of perfection no less, I mean, I knew I wasn't perfect. My hair was wild, my eyes were ordinary, I had an average figure and I know I didn't have the best fashion sense but just how repulsive was I?

Flashback:

It was the first day of freshman year and I didn't have anyone to sit with at lunch. All of my friends just happened to have it next hour and the only one I knew in the whole lunch room full of students was sitting at a table with a mix of guys and girls that I knew the names of but had never actually met.

He was sitting next to Tanya, who even at fourteen was stunningly beautiful, and I felt immediately inadequate even from across the room. Being a naturally shy person, I eyed the empty table in the corner, but after a long debate with myself I plucked up the courage to step out of my comfort zone and headed to the table. I tapped him on his shoulder.

"Edward, can I sit here today?" I asked with my puppy dog eyes. I pleaded silently to the Gods that he would let up just this once and take pity on me until I could find some other friends. The eyes didn't help because he didn't even look at me.

"No." He replied, curtly.

"Just for today, Edward. Please? The others don't have lunch until next hour. I don't know anybody."

"I said no. Why don't you just waddle on back to the library where you belong?" He turned to glare at me. The others at the table laughed. I clenched my jaw while tears filled my eyes. I nodded and swiftly walked away. As if that wasn't enough, the cherry on top of the cake was when I heard that Tanya girl speak.

"God, you were right. She's like obsessed with you, isn't she?"

And all I saw was red.

That was the day I started fighting back. I marched right back over to that table to give them a piece of my mind.

"Back for more already, Frizabella?" Edward smirked. I ignored it.

"You know what, Edward? I put up with you and your snide little comments in hopes that one day you'll just stop, that maybe one day you'll get bored with putting me down like the jerk that you are and be civil for once. I give you chance after chance to earn some forgiveness for both of out parent's sakes because I know that they raised us better than that. And for someone who's supposed to be like my brother, you sure as hell are a spiteful little bastard. And Tanya, you're orange! Either get a more realistic self tanner or get a real tan."

End Flashback

I walked away from their shocked and gaping faces that day and never looked back. The next day I had a new set of friends, and even though the upper crowd constantly shoved me around for years afterwards, at least I had learned how to shove right back.

After three hours of swimming (and sinking) in my thoughts, we arrived at the California Resort where we would be staying for the next few days.

"We...didn't exactly tell you the rest of it either." Alice started hesitantly.

"What else could there possibly be?" I asked sadly. The anger had passed and now there was only dread with a few hints of betrayal mixed in.

"Oh, honey. It won't be that bad." Rose tried to comfort me.

"Says you." I muttered. "So what is it?" I asked flatly?

"It's about the schedule for tomorrow. We'll just be spending the day...getting aquatinted with our rooms...if you know what I mean." Alice said, uneasily.

In other words they would be going at it like jackrabbits all day. I guess I would just have to do some sight seeing on my own then.

"Kay." I replied as I grabbed my bag out of the trunk and hauled it into the lobby.

"Kay? That's all you're going to say?" Alice asked, surprised.

"Well it's not like I'm just bursting to spend time with the two of you right now, so go ahead. Have fun." I replied bitterly. The creepy desk clerk gave me a wink and I scowled at him, letting him know that there was no way in hell it was ever going to happen as I took the key and hauled my things to the room.

I struggled with the key card and finally got the damn thing open, only to become angrier with the room before me.

Don't get me wrong; the room wasn't bad at all. It was clean and orderly. There was a rather large T.V. and a miniature refrigerator. There was also a small table and a nightstand with a phone on it. There was only one very large problem.

One bed.

I abandoned my things at the door and stormed back to the front desk to demand another room with two beds. The clerk politely explained that they were booked full but offered an open spot in his own bed.

"No thank you. I would rather scoop my own eyes out with a dull spoon, but thanks again for the offer, kind sir." I smiled in an obviously fake manner and watched his smile fade before I stormed back to the room.

With my head in my hands and my things on the bed beside me, I waited for Edward's arrival so we could figure this out. I'm sure he would want to fix this, too.

"Friz?" He called from the door, like it was my name.

In middle school he had taken to calling me 'Frizzy Izzy' and other variations of the name due to my unruly hair and it stuck, even after the multiple smoothing serums that fixed that problem, and eventually just shortened to 'Friz.'

I froze and my body automatically reacted to his presence, against my will of course. My cheeks flushed and my breathing swallowed. The butterflies set into my stomach and my limbs suddenly felt heavy and awkward. But awkward was my middle name. Okay, no it wasn't. My middle name was Marie, but it may as well have been awkward.

Because I'm so awkward...

Yeah.

"They don't have another room. I already checked." I told him without making eye contact. I figured I would go ahead and throw that out there so that we wouldn't waste time trying to use it as a solution.

"Lucky you." He shrugged. My eyes narrowed and finally met his.

"Lucky me?" I asked harshly. "And just why am I so lucky?" I questioned, angrily.

"Well, because now you're trapped with me in a hotel room for three days." He smirked and replied, coolly, like it was obvious. Like I should feel honored.

Well fuck that.

"Oh yes. I get to spend three days stuck in a hotel room with the one pompous, arrogant, conceited prick that can't stand me. Lucky fucking me."

Edward's brows furrowed and his face tinted red, in anger I assume. The 'V' between his eyes deepened and his jaw clenched. He dumped his things on the floor and the door closed on its own as he marched forward.

"Well maybe if you weren't such a raging bitch all of the time things would be different." His fists opened and closed as his temper flared.

"Please. If I was ever a raging bitch it was only because you deserved it. How the fuck else was I supposed to put up with the endless bullying." I stood up and got in his face.

"Bullying? Please! I teased you here and there. So what? Get the fuck over it." He glared at me. It was so harsh so intense, I almost backed down. Almost.

"No you picked at me endlessly. It was torture to be around you. Do you even know how the fuck that made me feel?" We were so close, but the shouting was as loud as it could get.

"And all of those times you insulted my intelligence wasn't cruel? You tore me down just as bad, if not more. Don't even try to play the victim here." He jabbed a finger at me and I scoffed.

"You started it, asshole. I was defending myself the best way I knew how."

"Really, Bella? 'You started it?' How elementary. Why don't you try something original?"

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up for once?" I flailed my hands in the air in a gesture of rage. It almost hit him in the face, we were do close.

"You're such a raging bitch." He glared, I glared, and our noses were almost touching. The static was everywhere.

"You already said that, Dumb Fuck."

"Shrew."

"Asswipe."

"She-Devil."

"Motherfucking, cock sucking, stupid ass douche bag." I spit at him, and before I knew what was happening I was backed against a wall with one of his hands beside my face and the other on my hip. I was slammed so hard that it knocked my head back onto the wall and it bounced off with bruising force. It hurt like nobody's business.

"Ow! What the fuck, Edward? That hur-" but before I could finish, his lips were on mine. I was shocked at first, but he persisted until I responded. And when I did, it was with equal force. They weren't sweet, loving kisses. They were savage, angry kisses with teeth and tongue and biting to the point of blood. I couldn't bring myself to care.

My hands ripped at his hair until it was completely disheveled and his blue button down shirt until it was off. My hands ran down his chest and over his delicious abs. He groaned, and it brought me back to my senses. I pulled back.

"Stop! What the hell am I doing?" I asked, almost to myself as I tried to push him away. He shoved me against the wall again, and it hurt just as bad as the first time.

"I want you and you want me. Damn it, Bella just shut up and let it be." So I slapped him. Hard. With a resounding smack, it left a handprint on his cheek, and his whole head shoved to the side. Once he slowly brought it back to look at me with angry, blazing eyes, I lunged for his mouth once again as I latched myself onto him, ripping at his hair and scratching at his bare skin. He held me so tight I thought I might break in half, but I didn't mind. I wanted him closer, always closer.

He lifted me up off the ground and carried me to the bed where he roughly landed on top of me. It knocked the wind out of the both of us but we didn't stop. We couldn't stop. He trailed kisses down my neck. It felt good, but hurt at the same time because of how hard he was biting and sucking. I knew I would have marks later. I welcomed it. With one swift tug of his hand, my jeans were off and thrown somewhere else in the room. I fumbled to get his undone and once they were gone, he was left in only his boxers.

He trailed kisses down the middle of my chest all the way to my stomach and back up. It was turning into something other than rage driven urges. I wasn't sure what to do or how to feel. At first, it was a way of fighting. A fucked up way of hurting each other while selfishly satisfying personal needs. But now, it was changing.

I waited for him to snap out of it and come to his senses. I waited for him to realize that it was I underneath him and leave, revolted, scolding himself for what he was about to do while my heart was torn to pieces. Instead, he gently removed my shirt and as he slid my bra from my shoulders he muttered things like "Fucking Beautiful" and "Absolutely exquisite."

Another thought was going through my mind.

I had never done this before. This would be my first time. It would be rough and painful. For some reason, I needed him to know. If he wasn't okay with that we needed to stop where we were. I led his face back up to mine and he crashed our mouths together once again.

"I'm a virgin, but I'm on the pill. Just thought you should know." I mumbled against his lips. Quick like a band-aid.

If that disgusted him then he needed to stop before it got any farther. But he didn't stop, he didn't even slow down.

"Me too. I mean, I'm not on the pill, obviously, but I am a virgin." he replied with a chuckle. I froze.

"What?" I asked, in shock. "Really? I mean...I just assumed...really?" He pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Yes, really." He looked at me as if he was trying to put all of his trust into that one look.

I brought our lips back together with new force, but this time it wasn't nearly as rough or painful. His hands ran up my sides, but he pulled back again.

"Are you sure you want this? We don't have to. I should have listened to you earlier. I don't want to push you. Really, we don't have to. I mean I know I've been a prick and I'm probably not the ideal first time but I just-oh dear god."

He was rambling. I cut him off when I grabbed him through his boxers. "Like you said earlier, I want you. If you still want me, then I'm here and I'm yours. You don't deserve it but here I am and I'm not going anywhere until you tell me to. "He dropped his head to my shoulder, placed a kiss there, and groaned.

"I wish I were better for you." He whispered against my neck, nuzzling it as he did so.

"Make it up to me then." I insisted as I brought my hand up his chest and into the hair I had so desperately wanted to touch for far too long. He kissed all the way back up to my lips. Once our underwear was gone and there was nothing separating us, he positioned himself at my entrance, and I braced myself for the pain. When it didn't come I looked up at him. He looked so sad and I was confused.

"What's wrong? What's the matter, Edward?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I can't do it. I can't...I won't hurt you again. Not again. I can't, I'm sorry." He started to pull away, but I held him closer. The 'V' in his forehead deepened once again and he refused to make eye contact.

"No. Please, Edward. Please. If you don't want me then just say so. But please Edward. You were right when you said I wanted you. I do. It'll hurt no matter who does it and when but I want it to be you. Please." I was begging, panicking that he was just going to leave me here when I was so close.

All these years of fighting and hostility and I finally had him, if not just for a little bit. If he didn't want me then I needed to hear that. If he was telling the truth, I needed him to finish what he started. His eyes snapped back to mine in what looked to be disbelief.

"Of course I want you. I've always wanted you. I always will, but I'm breaking here Bella. I can't hurt you again. I already have so many times and I'll never be sorry enough. I just...can't."

"It'll be worth it. If it's too much I'll tell you to stop, but it'll be a good hurt. Consider it growing pains." I smiled, teasingly and he cracked one too, but still seemed bothered. I ran my hand down his deliciously sculpted abs again and he shivered against me. "Please." I whispered one more time, and he nodded.

Once again he positioned himself to enter me and as he did and the pain shot through my body, I closed my eyes and held my breath. I didn't want to make any noise or let any tears escape for him and all I could do was wait for it to pass. I knew that as much as it hurt, I would rather be here with him than anywhere else in the world. He whispered how sorry he was over and over again as he placed small kisses all over my neck and face.

And when it faded, we moved. It wasn't that he moved and I moved in return. We moved as one, together. There was a very fine line between the two, and we were lucky enough to be on the better side.

The pace was slow and gentle as the fire within us built higher and higher until it finally exploded into perfection and bliss, and we came together.

Afterwards, we stayed connected, and perfectly happy, for God knows how long until Edward pulled away to bring the blankets over us. I was facing him and the room was dark but I could see his eyes shining, clearly. My hand went to his face, tracing the outline of his features and he broke the silence first.

"I love you, you know." He whispered. I gasped.

"Edward, you don't have to say that just because we..." I trailed off, unsure of how to finish.

"I mean it. You don't have to say it back, I understand if you don't. I was so horrible to you. Suck a prick. Just wanted you to know though." He shrugged like it was nothing, but I could see how much he was hurting from the sheen in his eyes.

"If you loved me, then why?" I didn't doubt him, I was only curious. It didn't make sense.

"You know, little boy likes little girl so he's mean and picks on her so she won't catch on, but will still notice him? That's how it was for a while. I didn't know what to say or how to act and you just made me feel so nervous. By the time I finally grew up, you had actually started defending yourself and I was so damn proud of you. No matter how much I despised myself for making you hate me, I still loved seeing you so strong. So after that, I would sometimes just do it on purpose to see the way your eyes shined. It was stupid. I was stupid. And I'm so, so sorry for hurting you. It was never really my intention."

"You know you're way past forgiven. Even when you treated me the way you did, I couldn't help but love you. I always just wondered why I was so unworthy and unwanted. From my point of view, you didn't even think I was good enough to be considered a friend and it hurt because I believed it. You were so perfect and I was so plain. It didn't make sense for you to want me even a little, so I never really held it against you."

"You shouldn't ever think that about yourself. You are perfect in every single way and that's exactly the reason why I acted the way I did. You know, I've never been with anybody else because you're the only one I ever wanted. The only one I ever loved."

He brought his hand to my wrist and caught the charm bracelet that I never took off with his index finger. It had a little B and a little E on it, as well as a little piano, a heart, a book charm, a little tiny truck that I got on my sixteenth birthday, and a little graduation cap I got on my eighteenth birthday.

The bracelet showed up on my windowsill the night of my thirteenth birthday and every birthday afterwards there would be a new charm on it when I woke up in the morning. I always wondered where they came from because both of my parents had denied ever having seen it before in their lives. It was the only birthday present I ever looked forward to.

"Do you know how many times I nearly broke my leg climbing up and down that damn tree trying to get those charms into your room?" He shook his head and chuckled. I gasped again. So that's where they came from! Suddenly the significance of the E and the piano made sense.

"That was you? I love this bracelet. I never take it off."

"I know. It was the one thing I ever did right. That and the Christmas presents I addressed from Santa." He kissed it and my wrist as he intertwined out hands and brought them between us.

"You mean you actually got me that I-pod and the Jane Austin collection?" I asked, shocked once again. He nodded. I shook my head.

"I wish I was that creative. I just left your presents unsigned on the desk in your room when you were gone."

"I thought that was Carlisle and Esme. I take that composition book with me everywhere. It had your song in it." He said, referring to the book I gave him for his music that had "Music by Edward Cullen" engraved on the front in gold letters.

"You wrote me a song? Can I hear it sometime?" I asked softly. His eyes were drooping slightly and he yawned. I knew he was exhausted.

"Of course, as soon as we get back home." I brushed some stray hairs out of his face as his eyes closed and he relaxed with me in his arms.

"Goodnight, Edward. I love you. "I whispered, and gave him one last kiss before he fell asleep.

"Goodnight my Bella. I love you too. More than you will ever know." I snuggled closer and let the events of the day carry me away into the darkness.

And with that, we drifted into unconsciousness in each other's arms, totally happy and finally complete for the first time in our lives.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Edward's arms, and nothing had ever been this blissful. It didn't matter how we got here or where we would go when reality called us back. It didn't matter that our beginning was fucked up and rocky. All that mattered was that we were here, and we were perfect.

I decided to open my eyes to watch him sleep, but when I did my gaze was met with the familiar emerald green orbs that had captivated me since childhood. I smiled slowly, as his hand ran up the curve of my back and into my hair. My skin tingled at the warmth of his touch.

"Good morning," He whispered sweetly, before bringing his lips to mine, in a chaste kiss.

"Good morning," I replied, pressing myself closer, then pulling away to push myself off the bed. I smirked at the sound of Edward's frustrated groan, but it turned to a wince as the sway of vertigo and soreness between my legs brought me back down. After gathering myself quickly, I pushed back up off the bed, and headed for the bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Edward asked from the bed as he reached for me. I leaned over to kiss him quickly and to gather the sheets around me as I mumbled out my answer. My teeth and hair were brushed and I was already in the shower when I heard the bathroom door open. The sounds of Edward's moving toothbrush could be heard over the water, and as I put the razor back in its appropriate place, the shower curtain pulled stood there with darkened eyes and flexing muscles. Soon enough, the soreness was forgotten and replaced with a familiar eyes ran down my body and back up and a low growl ripped through his perfectly sculpted chest. As if it knew, the water chose that moment to run ice cold and I turned the lever harshly to shut it off. You'd think it would have stopped me, but damn it, I was on a mission. I moved forward and placed both hands on his chest, pushing him back towards the bedroom.

"Edward?" I asked, lowly as his knees hit the mattress.

"Yes, Bella?" He replied with a deep rumble.

"Make love to me." I told him. "With pleasure." He replied, and began to kiss me. It very quickly grew passionate and deep as his taste of mint and sweetness clouded my mind, and our tongues battled. Before I knew what had happened he flipped us to where he was hovering over me. He let me feel his weight and ran his hands down my sides. My eyes rolled back in my head, but it didn't stop me from running my fingers through his hair and resting them on his neck. I could feel his erection on my thigh and my wetness was dripping down onto my legs, the beads of water from my shower long evaporated from our heat. He started to kiss down my chest and stomach, then stopped at my navel and looked up at me. I nodded my head in approval and he kissed down even more, all the way to my clit. After returning to my chest, Edward cupped my left breast, and then took it into his mouth. I moaned at the feeling and he moved to the right. I rolled us over and straddled him, not being able to handle it anymore, and I kissed his neck, and then moved down his chest. I marveled at the tightness and the definition of the muscles on his abdomen, and when I got to his erection I didn't stop. I was still amazed at how big he was. I touched him and he shuddered, and then flipped us, yet again.

"You're so wet Bella." He whispered as he felt me. I couldn't form a sentence so I just nodded my head. He held his body off of me and looked at me. I kissed him again, letting him know I was ready. Then, I felt him slowly enter me, and he stilled for a moment while I adjusted to his size. He drew back out and re-entered, filling me completely. We built up a rhythm and he returned his lips to me for a kiss. As it grew, I moaned into his mouth and then he moaned back into mine. My breath became ragged and I had to pull back, so he kissed down my neck and my back arched. "Oh… My… God... Ed… Ward…. I'm..Going to…" I couldn't finish the sentence and he screamed out my name and then whispered into my ear, "Come with me Bella," and that's all it took. We climaxed together and stayed connected until we caught our breath he laid back down beside me, I curled up into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you, Bella." He said groggily, but truthfully.

"I love you too Edward." I replied, just as tired as he lids started to lower and I heard him whisper into my hair, "Sleep my Bella," and with that, I did just as he asked. I fell asleep.

I was awakened from my blissful little Edward shaped cocoon by an annoying buzzing sound coming from the nightstand. I grabbed the phone a flipped it open, smiling despite my annoyance as Edward nuzzled himself closer to me.

"Sleeping. What?" I asked, trying to sound agitated, but frankly I was too blissed out to pull it off.

"Wake up bitch. We're meeting in the lobby at two and heading down to the beach." I grunted in protest and clicked the phone shut. ** Rosalie.

I checked the time on the alarm clock. It was noon.

I turned my head upwards and Edward was still asleep and looking so handsome. I felt bad about waking him up, but I had to in case Alice or Rose burst through the door. I swear to god they had spidy senses that tingled with I ignored them.

I turn in Edward's arms and hitched one leg over his hip. "Edward wake up." He didn't budge so I shook him. "Edward, honey, time to wake up. We have to meet the others at two. If we don't get up now I don't think we will at all."

His brow furrowed as he held me tighter. "Why is that a bad thing?" He replied in a sleep-thick tone. I honestly didn't have an answer, but I knew that we'd probably get shot by the fashion police if we weren't there to meet them on time. Then they'd know something was up and I kind of wanted to keep us a secret for a while to give them time to adjust.

I rolled him onto his back and while he refused to open his eyes, I could feel that a certain part of him was most definitely awake. I positioned myself on top of him and slid down, ignoring the faint soreness and moaning at the contact. My heart didn't forget to skip a beat when I thought of who was inside me.

"Bella? What are you doing?" He asked me. I rolled my hips and his eyes snapped open. "Well Mr. Cullen, I'm fucking my boyfriend," I replied, and rolled again for emphasis. I nearly whimpered at how good it felt, but bit my lip to keep my gaze on him. He smiled that incredibly gorgeous smile and grabbed a hold of my hips.

"But if you're too tired to perform I guess I could just go take a shower or get us something to eat…" I trailed off and made like I was going to slide off of him to leave, but with that he flipped us over thrusting into me so hard that it made my eyes roll back into my head. "Oh I'm never too tired for this, silly Bella." He replied and wiggled a bit.

"Edward oh my fucking god. Keep going. Please." He thrust into me again and set a pace. I couldn't form a coherent thought and his words were doing awfully naughty things to my lady bits. "Bella..shit..your so fucking tight. You feel so fucking good. Fuck."

"God I love it when you say fuck," I exclaimed, oblivious to the fact that my filter was just fucking gone now.

"You love it when I say fuck huh? Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. God I can feel you getting wetter and wetter."

Yes. Yes I did say that out loud. And I'm so fucking glad I did. So. Fucking. Glad.

"Good god..I'm almost there..harder Edward harder."

"Me too baby. Me too. So close." He took one of my breasts in his mouth and palmed the other. He was biting, nipping, and sucking, and then he moved his hand down my body to my clit, rubbing it like crazy.

"Cum with me Bella. Cum with me. Milk me baby. Fuck just like that." His thrusts were becoming frantic as I felt my walls flutter around him.

"God..Edward..I'm..I'm..gonna..oh fuck..shit..Edward..harder..that's it.."

"Fuck Bella!" He exclaimed as he pushed one last time. That's all it took and we were climaxing together.

While basking in our post coital glow, I sighed in contentment as Edward stroked my hair.

"Well, we still have about a hour & a half before we have to meet the others. Could I interest you in a shower before we face the firing squad?" I inquired.

"Do you really have to ask?" He replied, cheekily. I rolled my eyes at his smirk."

"All right then, let's hop to it." I jumped out of the bed and stretched. About halfway to the bathroom I realized he wasn't following and turned my head to see him watching me as I walked naked, into the next room.

"Are you coming?" I asked, waiting for him to snap out of his haze.

His smile broadened and I wondered what could possibly be so funny.

"I thought I just did." He responded cockily. I snorted and shook my head.

"Let's go Lover Boy. No funny business this shower, we have people to meet and buffets to ravage."

I smiled widely as he followed me like a puppy into the bathroom. I spent the shower slapping away his roaming hands and cleaning myself from days worth of action.

He washed and conditioned my hair and I scrubbed those glorious locks of his. Afterwards he wrapped my in a fluffy towel and kissed me sweetly as he dried me off.

My boy was whipped and I loved it.

As we dressed I could feel Edward's eyes boring into my backside. "Take a picture it will last longer." I said, turning around. "I don't need a picture I can see you whenever I want." He said being cocky. "Oh, is that right? Are you sure about that?" I told him with a serious attitude. "Yes, I am. If, we didn't have to be downstairs in a few minutes I would gladly show you." He said walking over to me. As he took steps forward I took steps backward trying to get away so we don't get caught up in something neither of us could finish. "Edward, don't start something we can't finish." I told him. He had me backed up against the wall pushing his very hard member into my stomach. "Who said that I wouldn't finish?" He said trying to sound determined.  
I pushed on his chest and stared at him and said, "Edward, we can't do this right now. What if one of the gang just walks in here? You know Rose and Alice will go and get a key. Plus, we have to be downstairs in 10 minutes. There is no way we can finish or even remotely get anything out of it. I don't do quickies."

"Bella, I don't care if the President of the United States walks in here in the middle of us going at it. I don't care who sees. All I want to do right now is fuck my girl. Is that so fucking bad? You are so damn tempting when you're wearing that. I mean do you have to wear that? If you do then I can't promise to keep my hands to myself." He told me. I just stood there not knowing what to say. Finally I found my voice. "Edward, you have to keep your hands to yourself. If the others found out right away who knows what would happen. I just want to keep this to us for a little bit cause I want you all to myself without being questioned. Can we just keep us a secret until we leave to go home? Please, I am begging you." I said while I poked out my bottom lip in a pout.

"Alright, Bella. We can keep us a secret until we leave to go home. But don't expect sleep when we get back tonight, 'cause tonight you are mine. I am going to fuck you so fucking hard you won't remember your name in the morning. That is a promise. So, don't wear yourself out to much today at the beach, okay?" He said.

"Yeah, sure…" I stuttered out. My mind was thinking about tonight and what he had in store for me. I turned my head to look at the clock. It was one thirty and we had eaten before we met the others in the lobby. "Babe, we got to get going. Its almost two." I said.

"Alright." he replied, but he grabbed me before I could walk to the door and kissed me, hard. I brought my hands up to his hair while his found my hips. We got so caught up that I didn't even register him taking off my shirt, "We got 30 minutes before we have to be down there. We can have a quickie."

"Jesus, Edward, you're insatiable. I'm starving, and we should get down there before the fashion police come up here and drag us away," I said.

"Yeah, your right," he sighed. As we got in the elevator we shared a passionate kiss for the day knowing we wouldn't get another until we came back here, or if we snuck one in during the day. As the elevator dinged we let go of our hands and put on annoying face with one another. As we started walking toward the gang I thought, "This day can't be over fast enough."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys!" I called as I got out the elevator and started walking toward them. I really wanted to be holding Edward's hand right about now. Why did I have to say I wanted to keep us a secret for a while? Oh yeah, so I would actually get to spend time with him without the gang ushering us off and asking too many questions that didn't concern them. Especially Alice and Rosalie. I know Emmett and Jasper probably won't ask Edward anything except did you tap that. Guys only think with their little head instead of the big head on their shoulders.

"Hey Beeellllaaaa!" Yelled Emmett across the lobby, him and his big mouth can't keep his mouth shut for anything.

"Hey Emmett." I said as I reached the other side of the lobby. "Please don't yell across the way. I don't want to hear your big mouth right now. I just want to go back up to the room and sleep the day away instead of going to the damn beach."

"Suck it up bitch. Hey Edward did you and Bella have a nice time?" Asked Rosalie.

"Why do you ask Rose? All we did was fight. That's about it. Nothing to interesting." He said trying to play it cool. Damn what I wouldn't do to fuck him right here in the lobby not caring if anyone seen us. Who wouldn't want to fuck Edward?

"If, we are going to go to the beach can we go ahead and go? If, not then I would rather be in the room in bed. So, make up your minds people!" I said getting annoyed. I didn't even want to go to the beach stupid pixie.

"Yeah, lets go get our tan on." Alice said. I don't know where she gets her energy. From the outside you would think she was on crack. All of a sudden she stop jumping a looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What in the hell are you wearing? You're not wearing that ugly thing." She said.

"What? There is nothing wrong with this bathing suit." I said. It was a Tankini swim top with blue and white designs I thought it looked good without showing any skin.

"Like I said you're not wearing that ugly thing. Come up to my room I have the perfect swimsuit for you to wear. Rose come on, guys stay here and wait." She told them. She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the elevators. As we got in she was mumbling under her breath "so ugly" "no fashion sense" "needs a whole new look to fashion" I put her to a stop right there.

"Alice, I don't care what I look like. I go for comfort not style unlike Rose and you. I don't care if you think I don't have any fashion sense." I told her. I had to tell her this every time she would do this.

"Oh shut up and bite me Bella. When are you going to realize to do as I say?" She asked. I just chose not to answer that question. I wasn't in the mood for this shit right now. As the elevator stop and dinged that we were at her floor. She pulled me over to her door slid the card in the thing and shoved me through the door. She ran straight over to her drawers and started digging.

"Rose which one?" asked Alice. I personally liked the one I had on but with the drama queens that ain't happenin. Ugh what I would give just to be able to wear what I want without their idiotic crap. But I'll just stand here and keep my mouth shut and let my mind wonder back to last night with Edward. I hate that we need to keep this to ourselves for a while, I don't know if I can get through today without touching him. I know that if I see one girl look in his direction I'm gonna hit a bitch. I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice.

"Bella! Bella! Where were you I've been calling your name for five minutes. Anyway, go put this one on. It shows just enough skin and I don't want to hear any complaints either." She said.

I just grabbed it from her and stomped all the way to the bathroom to put on this skimpy thing you call a bathing suit. After, I finally got it on and looked in the mirror I looked at me refection and damn I looked good Edward isn't going to know what to do. It was a red bikini with black lace and those bottoms were comfortable boy shorts my favorite. I had to hand it to Alice but I sure as hell wasn't telling her that I actually liked this thing. I gathered all the courage I could and walked out the bathroom.

"Damn, Bella. You have a rockin' body why don't you show it more often?" Rose asked. I don't give a shit if I had a "rockin" body I ain't showin' shit off.

"'Cause I don't like to Rose. Now, can we just drop this and get going before I tell ya'll to shove it up the ass and go back to my room. Now, I'm annoyed and didn't get any sleep last night so if you don't mind keep your damn comments to yourself and let's get this show on the road or like I said I will go back to the room. Got it?" I said not feeling like doing this shit.

"Yeah, sure whatever B. Here, put this on over that." Alice said as she threw me a white cover up to go over this thing. I put it on and slid my feet into my flip-flops and started walking toward the door wanting to get out of here. As I was walking to the elevator I could have sworn I heard Rose say something on the lines of "she needs to get laid" if only they knew. I stepped into the elevator and pressed the lobby button. As, we were going down I let my mind wonder to today. I honestly don't know how I'm going to get through this day being mean to him. What if he sees some girl that looks better than me and decides she may be a better fuck. Great, now here I am getting ahead of myself. I'm just going to make myself worry over something that could be nothing. I wish I would have never decided to let this be a secret for a little bit but then again this could be a good thing. I heard the ding of elevator signaling that we were at the lobby. As I stepped out of the elevator I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if we just decided not to hide our relationship and just have little touches here and there and maybe they won't catch on. Yeah, right who was I kidding of course they would but not Emmett. Now, time to hit the beach.

"Alright, let's go people." Alice said grabbing Jasper's hand and dragging him out the door. I didn't walk at my normal speed which is faster than everyone else I just stuck behind with Edward but I don't think anyone noticed.

"So, how long do you think they will notice that we aren't fighting anymore?" Edward asked me.

"Well, they might notice sometime today. But then again I'm not sure. They will be so damn caught up with their respective others to notice what is going in with us." I told him.

"Yeah, maybe but they again Alice is like this fucking physic or something. She might figure it out before the others." He said. I was fixing to reply but we had already arrived at the beach. It didn't take us long to find a spot to lay-out while the guys grabbed the football.

"We're going to go throw the football around while you girls do whatever girls do." Emmett said as he proceeded to give Rose a kiss.

"Sure. We will see you later when you're done." Rose replied. Rose and Alice whistled as the guys walked off. Yeah, to say I'm embarrassed would be an understatement. We laid out just watching the guys play football. Well, they watched I read. I was almost to my favorite part of the book when I heard giggling coming from beside us. I looked over and seen three girls chattering quietly staring at the guys. I turned to Rose and Alice.

"Rose, Alice. Those girls over there are staring at the guys." I whispered to them hoping they could understand me. I guess they did Rose turned her head toward the girls and threw them a glare where as Alice got this evil glint into her eye. The next thing I know both of them jumped out their chairs and headed toward their respective man. I looked over at the other girls and seen that two of the three were wearing scowls on their face but the other had their eyes trained on Edward. Just seeing that look in her eye made my blood boil and wish I could go show her that he was mine but until we come out I can't do that. I seen her whisper to the other two and then get out of her seat and start walking toward Edward. The next thing I see is her put her hand on his arm. I see him smile at her still not doing anything about her hand. I see red. She takes her hand off his arm and touches his face and brings his head down and crashes his lips to hers. I jump from my chair grab my stuff and storm for the hotel. I don't even hear my name being called somewhere behind me. I make it to the hotel in record time and push the button for the elevator.

As, the doors open people come pouring out and soon they are all gone and it's just me inside. I press the button for my floor and pray to god that I can wait until then to break down. I should have known that this was too good to be true. I should have known he would never fall for a girl like me. Why did I have to be so stupid? I was better off hating him. The doors opened up to my floor and I hurried out the elevator grabbing my room key and pushing it in while pushing the door hoping it would open faster. I slammed the door when I was in and hurried to the bed and fell down face first and lost it. I don't know how long I had been crying for when I felt a hand on my back. I looked up and seen Edward there. Before I could even get a word out to say how much I hated him right now he stopped me.

"Bella, listen to me before you say anything. Please." He said. I nodded my head for him to continue. "I would never do anything to hurt you. I don't want to lose you. She forced her lips on mine I would never want to kiss someone other than you. Trust me none of those other girls before you never meant anything like you mean to me. You mean the world to me what kind of person would I be if I messed up the best thing in my life? I would be an idiot. Believe me when I say I love you because I really do. Nothing or anyone will ever change that. I want to grow old with you, marry you, have kids with you; I want the whole nine yards. That will never change my love ever. I love you." He said. I believed him. He bent down to kiss me sweetly on the lips and when he pulled back is when I started talking.

"I'm sorry I overreacted. Just seeing her kiss you made my skin crawl. I should have waited to see what happened instead of running like I did. I believe you when you say you love me I do. But us hating each other for so long and then us becoming us us I just lost it. It's hard to go from hating to love but I do love you. We need to work on this or at least I do. I don't want to lose it every time some girl comes onto you. And I want the whole nine yards with you too. There is nothing I want more than that. I love you Edward and that will never change as long as I can help it." I said to him meaning every word that came out. I don't think I could ever hate him thinking about it now I don't think I ever did hate him.

He bent back down and kissed me but that kiss quickly turned passionate. I don't know how long we kissed for before clothes started to come off. Both of us were distracted and didn't hear the door opening. Before we could even move from our spot we hear "Oh shit" coming from four mouths. In turn Edward quickly covered us up and we turned to see four mouths hanging open. Edward and I looked at each other with a look at mirrored our own that said 'we are so screwed'.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the fuck!" Edward screamed. "What the fuck are ya'll doing in here? This is our fucking room you do not have the right just to barge in here on your own accord. Do we go barging into your rooms? I don't fucking think so. So, what the hell are you doing in here? You better have a good reason for this shit?" Edward finished. I finally looked up and saw four shocked faces and mouths wide open.

"You better fucking explain. NOW!" I shouted. My shouting caused their eyes to widen further and fumble their words.

"We..we…we..we just wanted to check on you. You ran from the beach in such a hurry." Alice explained. I personally don't really care for their excuses this is our room not theirs.

"So? That doesn't explain how the fuck you got in here?" Edward said

"Well, we knocked and ya'll didn't come to the door so Alice went down to get a key. We just thought that Bella was in here and we were going to check on her asshole." Rose said

"Alice! Of fucking course. Just because I don't come running at your beck and fucking call doesn't give you the right to get a key to OUR room. I don't care what the reason. And Rose you better watch who the fuck you call an asshole, understand? If you don't understand there is the fucking door." Surprisingly I said that part calm and that scared me. I don't get why they think they can just barge in here. I love my friends don't get me wrong, but damn if I don't come running whenever they say they get so irritating.

"Look Bella, Edward you don't have to yell. Neither of you answered the door; ya'll just ran from the beach. What were we supposed to think? Now, would either of you like to share on what we just walked in on?" Jasper said. Letting his voice be heard for the first time since they walked in. I looked over at Edward who had been quiet since his outburst when they barged into the room. He had a murderous glare going on and oh my god did he look sexy like that. Anyway, back on track.

"What you walked in on was something that is fucking private between two people that love each other. Asshole. You do not come in here and demand an answer for what you have seen. And Alice who the hell do you think you are for getting a key to our room? I can understand if it had been hours or days since you had heard from us but it has only been what, forty-five minutes or so? Why don't we go get a key for your room and walk in while ya'll are busy. You would like it much would you?" Edward said. I could tell that he was getting madder and madder by the second.

"Who the hell do I think I am? I think that I am a concerned friend worried about her best friend. What was I supposed to think when she just ran from the beach? Huh? I didn't know what we were walking into. I didn't know ya'll would be sexing it up in here. And I can get a key to this room if I fucking please. Don't forget that I paid for this room. Not you. Now, get dressed your coming shopping with Rose and me. Now!" Alice calmly said.

"No. You got it wrong! Charlie, my dad, paid for the room. Not you. As, for going shopping you have lost your mind. I'm not going anywhere you are not the boss of me and neither is Rose. I am sick and tired of you two bossing me around telling me what I have to do and what I have to wear. So, until you learn how to talk nicely and not barge into a room that is not yours, I will talk in any which way I fucking want to. Understood? Now, I want ya'll out and don't let the door hit you in your ass on the way out." I said. I hoped they'd listen instead of arguing with me. I saw that Rose was about to open her mouth to say something but Emmett quickly shut them all up.

"Clearly they don't want to talk to us right now. So, why don't we leave them alone and maybe they will meet us for dinner tonight to talk. Will ya'll meet us for dinner to talk? If you don't then its fine we can make it breakfast in the morning." He said, speaking for the first time since they walked in. Before I could open my mouth to answer him Edward did.

"We will meet ya'll for dinner. But, if we say we don't want to talk about certain things then deal with it. The first person to object won't like me." Edward told Emmett

"That's fine. They won't say a thing, right ladies?" Emmett asked Alice and Rose. They both said 'fine' at the say time.

"Well, we will see you later. Bye." I said wrapping the sheet around me tighter while Edward got up to open the door for them. When he got it open they all filed out without another word.

"Well, that was interesting. I didn't think it would happen quite like that, well I was hoping it wouldn't anyway. I don't know about you but I'm not so in the mood anymore." Edward said while walking back over the bed.

"Yeah, I agree with you. Just think, now that it is out we won't have to hide it from anyone now. So, what now? Do you want to talk or get dressed and go for walk?" I asked him.

"Umm, how about we go walking, we can walk and talk at the same time. That is if you want, we can always talk first then go for a walk before we meet them." He said. I know that we really need to talk so I guess that's what we are going to do.

"Well, we really need to talk about things. So, we can go after we've talked or after dinner." I told him. I got up to find some clothes to get dressed with. I found my blue sundress hanging up so I went to grab that and then look in my suitcase for my undergarments. I found my black lace bra and matching underwear. I grabbed them and headed for the bathroom to shower.

"I'm going to go shower and get dressed. Then we can talk." I said to him.

"Alright." Was his reply. I made sure I had everything and walked over to the bathroom. When I walked in I wondered if I should lock the door but thought better of it. I started the shower so it could warm up lord knows I like my showers hot and I mean steaming. I unwrapped the sheet from my body, slid my hand in the shower to make sure it was hot enough and got in. As, I was wetting my hair I heard the shower door slide open. I opened my eyes to see Edward standing in front of me, his eyes dark with lust.

"I thought you weren't in the mood anymore." I said to him sarcastically.

"I wasn't until I heard the shower turn on and I envisioned you naked in the shower dripping wet. I thought that I would come in here and give you a reason to be wet love. That's all." He said as he starting devouring my neck.

"I'm glad you joined me. I would love to shower with you." I said to him. Before he could reply back I crushed my lips to his and tangled me fingers in his hair. He wrapped his arms around me, spun around and placed my back against the wall. I instantly wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me up. I could feel his erection on the inside of my thigh. I moaned into his mouth. He ripped his lips from mine and went to my neck. I moaned at the sensation he was giving me by sucking on my neck. Who knew this would feel so good? I know I didn't. I slid my hand from his hair down to his cock and glided him to my wet folds. We both moaned as he entered me. He pulled back from my neck and looked me in my eyes and said "I love you Bella."

I whispered back an "I love you too Edward." His thrusts started getting faster and our moaning got louder. I threw my head back and jutted my chest out. His lips traveled down my neck and he started kissing my breasts. What started as passionate kisses turned into this sucking, biting, tongue swirling assault on my nipples that just about did me in right then!

"Aaaaahhhhh" I moaned.

"Baby you have the most delicious breasts." Edward was alternating between the twins and humming while he did it. Then he really did it... he angled his hips in a way that made him hit the magic spot!

'OH MY GOD! Aahhhhh fuck me! Harder Edward, fuck me harder!" I was just about screaming at this point. Edward's face was the picture of concentration.

"Oh god Bella, you're so damn tight." The sensation was building fast; I could feel my orgasm coming.

"Oh god, Oh god, Oh god! Edward I'm cumming!" with one final thrust I was seeing stars and exploding like fireworks on the fourth of July.

With my release came his, and a string of curse words. We stayed locked together like that for what seemed like forever. I didn't want to un-wrap my legs from him. For one because I knew my legs wouldn't hold me in my current state. And two because I just wanted to stay wrapped in Edward's arms forever.

After our little shower together Edward and I started getting ready to join the others for dinner. I put on this cute little white dress that was mid thigh length with a pair of wedges and twisted my hair up letting a few pieces fall. I'm a minimalist when it comes to make up so I just put on some mascara and a light shadow. I walked out of the bathroom and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Edward standing there. He was a god in a pair of black pants and a black, short sleeved shirt. His hair had his signature sexy/messy look. He looked up and grinned.

"Mia bella, Isabella." I blushed and looked down.

"You don't look too bad yourself. Shall we go face the firing squad?" I asked.

"I guess we should even though I would rather stay here with you." He told me.

"How about after dinner why don't we go sit on the beach for a while and maybe take a walk? If, we get done with dinner soon enough we may catch the sunset. What do you say?" He asked me. Could he get any more romantic? How did I end up so lucky?

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful. I would love to sit on the beach with you and maybe watch the sunset if we catch it. I would love nothing more." I said to him. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and seen that if we wanted to make it to the restaurant on time we needed to leave now.

"We better go now if we want to be done before sunset." I said to him looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess we should leave. It's a short walk, it shouldn't take too long." He said. We had decided to meet at a restaurant called 'Applebee's'. We grabbed our room key and headed for the elevator. As, we stepped in he pressed the 'L' button for the lobby and we held hands the whole way down. When the elevator dinged signaling that we were at the lobby I saw the girls from the beach off to the side. I saw the one girl that was hitting on him at the beach lock eyes on his frame. Her eyes darted over to me and she just glared. I squeezed Edward's hand and cocked my head to the side so that he would see them too. His eyes looked over and I seen them narrow. He looked back at me bent down to whisper in my ear, "Don't pay them any mind. Let's just go." I nodded my head 'yes' and we started for the doors. We were almost there when we heard the most annoying sound yell out Edward's name.

"Eddie. Oh Eddie." The girl from the beach shouted. I cringed and I could see Edward visibly cringe. We tried to act like we didn't hear her but damn that girl is persistent. I finally turned around and gave her a piece of my mind and I don't really care who in the fuck sees it.

"Look here a dumb bimbo bitch. Edward is mine not yours mine. I would really like it if you would reframe from calling him 'Eddie' he hates that name. Now, go find someone else's boyfriend to fucking hit on. Understood? We were just leaving and I never want to see you even talk or look in our direction again." At the end of my rant I straightened up my dress and looked the bitch square in the eye and dared her to say one word. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him out the door. Fuck those girls and the bitch they came from.

"Damn, baby that was hot." Edward said to me as we got closer to the restaurant.

"Why thank you. Now, maybe they will leave you alone." I said to him.

"Love, they can hit on me for the rest of my life but you know what? I don't care. I'll always come home to you at the end of the day. Never will I be with another woman as long as I live. I love you. No one else, that will never change. I promise." He said to me. Those words brought tears to my eyes. Did we have to go to this stupid dinner?

"I know. But still it just gets to me sometimes. I can't stand for girls to do that." I said to him.

"I know love but you need to learn to brush those bitches off. They will never have me." He said. God I loved him more and more each passing second.

"I know. I'm working on it. It will take me some time though. Please understand." I told him as we approached the restaurant.

"I understand." He said. He reached and opened the door for me and guided me into the restaurant. We walked up to the hostess.

"Good evening. Sir Ma'am. Do you have a reservation?" Asked the hostess?

"Yes, it's under 'McCarty'." He told her.

"Yes sir. Right this way please." She grabbed us some menus and led us toward our table. I have to say we should tip her even though she isn't the server for not hitting on Edward. We approached the table and seen that the guys were already there.

"Thank you." I said as we sat down and she handed us our menus.

"You're welcome ma'am. Your server should be with you shortly." She replied as she began to walk off.

"Hey guys. How are you?" Jasper asked us.

"We're fine. Aren't we love?" Edward said well asked.

"Yes, we're fine. How are ya'll?" I asked.

"Good." Emmett said.

"So, do you want to explain now or later how this became to be." Alice gestured with her hands.

"Well, I guess we can explain now. But be warned if you give any smart remarks we are gone. Understood?" Edward said.

"Crystal clear." Rose replied. Before he or I could answer our server showed up.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" She asked.

"I'll have a Corona." Edward told her.

"I'll have the same." I replied.

"But Bella that's a guy drink. Girls, don't drink beer." Alice said.

"I don't care Alice I like it I want it." I said to her.

"No, she will have a Strawberry Daiquiri. I'll have that also." Alice told the server.

"I don't fucking think so Mary Alice. I will have the beer." I said to the server again.

"I'll have what she's having also." Emmett replied.

"Same." Jasper said.

"I'll have what Alice is having." Rose said.

"Great I'll be right back." The server replied.

"Now, where were we? Oh, yeah. This is how it happened. You idiots put us in the same room, we talked, we fought, we told each other our feelings, and we fucked. That good enough for you?" I said to them.

"Well Bella, we wanted to know all the details you know." Alice said.

"No Alice, the details are ours. Not yours. I do not ask you the details on yours and Jasper's relationship nor do I ask about Rose and Emmett's. It's none of your business. If we want to disclose our relationship then we will. Until then please respect our decision." I said to her as calm as I could muster. Before either of them could respond the server came with our drinks.

"Here you go guys. Do you know what you want yet? Or go you need a few more minutes?" She asked.

"No, I know what I want. Do you love? Guys?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I want the chicken finger plate with honey mustard." I said to her. I gave a pointed look to Alice because she looked like she was fixing to interrupt me.

"I'll have the 12oz Ribeye with the baked potato." Edward told her.

"I'll have the same as Edward, except I want two steaks." Emmett said.

"I'll have what Edward is having but with only one steak." Jasper said.

"I'll have the Grilled Chicken Caesar Salad." Alice said.

"I'll have the same." Rose said.

"Alright I'll be out with your order shortly." Abby replied. Yes, I read her name tag.

"Thank you Abby." I said to her. She will get a good tip.

"I don't understand why you won't tell us Bella. We are your best friends we tell each other everything. So, tell us." Rose said to me.

"No, Rose. I don't want too. It's not your business. It's ours get over it." Edward said before I could say something.

"Didn't she tell you before we started talking to watch what you say? Because right now you not watching and I'm close to getting us a new table to get away from you and Alice. Stay the fuck out. If you want you to know we will tell." Edward said to Rose. And to be honest I really want another table. Emmett and Jasper have done nothing but those two ugh.

"No, don't go. We are sorry. Aren't we Rose?" Alice said.

"Yeah, guys we are. Can we please get past this?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, we can but please respect us. And what we decide. If we change our mind you will be the first to know. I promise." I said to them.

"Enough of this bullshit. What are we doing tomorrow?" Emmett asked.

"Since our time at the beach was cut short how about we do that? I get to pick out my own swim suit Alice." I said.

"Sounds good to me." Alice said.

"Oh and before I forget. Alice, Rose, we have decided to rent us a car home so we can talk. I don't want to hear any lip either suck it up." I said to both of them giving them a pointed glare.

"Okay, that's fine. We had planned on switching up anyway. I wanted to ride back with Jasper and Rose wanted to ride back with Emmett. So it's all good." Alice replied giving me a smile. And I of course smiled back.

"Alright then." Edward said effectively ending the conversation. Abby soon returned with our food and we all ate in silence except for Emmett who just ate like a damn pig. Edward and I were soon done with our food so we paid our part of the bill and said goodnight to the others. On the way out Edward found Abby and gave her a big tip along with the hostess. He also held the door for me on the way out.

"Looks like we beat the setting of the sun. We have about 10 minutes before it starts to set let's go." Edward said grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the beach. All I could do was laugh at his eagerness. We finally found a spot on the semi-crowded beach. As we watched the sun set with all the pretty colors, I know that when we get married it will be at sunset and on the beach. All of a sudden it started pouring rain. Everyone around us started screaming and jumping up trying to find shelter somewhere. I stood up and grabbed Edward's hand trying to pull him up.

"Edward, come on. It's raining and we're getting soaked." I told him slightly yelling so he could hear me.

"Bella, do you hear that song playing in the background?" He asked me never once moving from his spot. I listened over the screams and then I heard the one of the most beautiful songs playing.

The summer air was heavy and sweet  
You and I on a crowded street  
There was music everywhere  
I can see us there

"Yes, I hear it. It sounds wonderful." I said to him. As, I was talking he got up and grabbed my hand.

"Let's dance. I know you say you can't dance but just follow my lead." He said to me. I didn't bother replying I just grabbed his hand laid my head on his chest and we swayed to the music just letting the words fall over us.

In a happy little foreign town  
Where the stars are upside down  
A half a world away  
Far far away

I remember  
You were laughing  
We were so in love  
We were so in love  
And the band played  
Songs that we had never heard  
But we danced anyway  
We never understood the words  
We just sang "oh, la la la la la la la la"  
And we danced anyway

They say you can't go back  
But, baby, I dont believe that  
Come along with me  
Come on and dance with me

Maybe if I hold you close  
Baby, we could just let go  
Of these things that tie us down  
We'll come back around

You remember  
We were laughing  
We were so in love  
so in love  
And the band played  
Songs that we had never heard  
But we danced anyway  
We never understood the words  
We just sang "oh, la la la la la la la la"  
And we danced anyway

Before the last verses of the song started Edward leaned down and started singing to me.

You remember  
we were laughing  
We were so in love  
We were so in love  
And the band played  
Songs that we had never heard  
But we danced anyway  
We never understood the words  
We just sang "oh, la la la la la la la la"  
And we danced anyway

As the last verse was sung he kissed me. That innocent kiss soon turned passionate. He licked my lip asking for access and I slowly opened letting his tongue invade my mouth. He played tonsil hockey for a while before he pulled away to breathe.

"Let's go back to the room." He whispered into my ear.

I shook my head agreeing with him. He then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder running back toward the hotel and all I could do was laugh at his eagerness. We finally went through the front doors and headed toward the elevator. It soon came and he walked in and pressed the button for our floor. We didn't speak nor did he put me down. Soon the doors where opening and he was out speed walking toward our room, he then proceeded to slide the key into the slot and push open the door. He slammed the door shut and headed for the bed. He gently laid me down and hovered over me.

"Let me make love to you love. Let me love you tonight." He gently said.

"Yes, make love to me Edward." I whispered to him. No other words were needed. He then gently slid down my body to take off my shoes. When he finished he then took his off. He came back up my body and I reached for his buttons to take his shirt off. I undid each one and slid it off his shoulders as I looked into his eyes. He reached down for the hem of my dress and I sat up so he could take it off. When it was off and he saw my undergarments his eyes screamed with lust but I could tell he was holding back. As he reached to take off my bra and underwear I reached for the button to his jeans and slid those and his boxers off. When we were fully naked he reached for a condom. I stopped him.

"I'm on the pill. I need to feel all of you. Please." I said to him. I knew he would never deny me so he just shook his head and pushed into me slowly.

"Oh, Edward." I moaned out. He just grunted.

"Bella, don't move or this will all be over." He said to me. I just shook my head. Next, thing I know he was moving in me and I lost all train of thought. He joined our hands and raised them above my head.

"Oh..Bella..I love you..So good..fuck." He whispered.

"Edward..please..I need more…so good..I love you too..damn." I said. Soon I was writhing under him and I came.

"Yes, squeeze my cock love squeeze me." He said. All too soon he came and it was over.

"I love you my Bella. Sweet dreams." He whispered as he pulled out of me and rolled us over.

"I love you too my Edward." I whispered back as I lay my head on his chest. All too soon I was asleep.


End file.
